House Forrester
'House Forrester '''is a minor northern noble house in ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''and the ''Game of Thrones Telltale Game. In the books Very little is mentioned about House Forrester in the books. The only things mentioned about them is that they are a lesser noble house, are vassals to House Glover, and fought for King Robb Stark in his war for independence. In A Dance of Dragons, House Glover provides scouts from House Forrester to serve King Stannis Baratheon in his campaign to overthrow House Bolton. But apart from all of that, nothing is known of the Forresters. Telltale game House Forrester is the main protagonist faction in the Game of Thrones Telltale Game. Like in the books, they are a lesser Noble House, are vassals of House Glover and fight for Robb in his campaign. In the Video Game, House Forrester is a house of craftsmen who harvest Ironwood from Ironwood trees to make some of the strongest armor in Westeros. But the Forresters are careful to preserve Ironwood trees and Ironwood forests, less they run out of trees to harvest. House Forrester is also rivals to House Whitehill, a vassal to House Bolton and one of the few Northern Houses to worship the Seven instead of the Old Gods of the Forest. House Whitehill also has harvested Ironwood, but they manage Ironwood forests very irresponsibly and cut all the trees. In addition, their Ironwood shields, armor and craft is crude. The game begins at the infamous Red Wedding, where the Northern Rebellion is betrayed by Houses Frey and Bolton. The Whitehills also take part in the slaughter. Thanks to an early warning, Lord Gregor Forrester's squire, Garred Tuttle is able to escape, but not before Gregor warns him that The North Grove must not be lost. With Gregor dead, and his son Rodrik presumed dead, Ethan Forrester is now Lord of Ironrath. On his way home, Garred finds a group of Whitehill attacking his farm and family. Garred defends his farm but this catches the attention of Lord Ludd Whitehill who demands retribution and the Forrester lands and Ironwood forests. In order to escape Whitehill wrath, Garred flees to join the Night's Watch and find the North Grove. When Ethan refuses to give Ludd his revenge, Ramsay Snow comes to Ironrath where he reveals that House Whitehill will occupy Ironrath. He even tries to kidnap Talia Forrester but Ethan saves her. In response, Ramsay kills Ethan. When unbeknownst to anyone, Rodrik is still alive. Meanwhile in King's Landing, Mira Forrester, a handmaiden for Margery Tyrell tries to convince the Crown to support House Forrester against the Whitehill threat, but the Lannisters are unsympathetic to a House that served House Stark. All except Tyrion however who offers to help Mira help her family. Meanwhile in Essos, the exiled Asher Forrester receives word of his families plight and seeks the aid of Daenerys Targaryen for help in returning to Westeros. Navigation Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Families Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Military Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Organizations Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Inconclusive